Run Boy Run
by Lthien
Summary: Short fic based off the Supernatural 11x10 preview that showed Castiel running through a forest, words seared into his chest. Very whumpy...mild destiel. Rated T for cursing. :) aka: I'M BACK! :DD
1. Amara's Gift

Castiel ran as fast as he could, the angel cursing his vessel's exhausted muscles. His chest was bleeding, his trench coat drenched with it, as well as mud. He whipped his head back, his tousled, sweaty, hair whipping in his eyes. He was scared. God— _God_ , he was terrified.

 _I'm coming_ , his chest reminded him and Cas let out a strangled sob, tripping over his loafers and almost face-planting into a tree. He caught himself and pushed on, his chest burning still.

She's coming—Amara is coming.

Cas scrambled for his phone, hoping it wasn't destroyed. He hid behind a tree, his back flushed against it. He hit speed dial, his blue eyes wild as they searched around him. He closed his eyes and waited, trembling.

* * *

Dean looked down at his phone, answering as soon as he saw 'Castiel' flash across the screen. "Cas? Dude, where are you?" Dean asked quickly, stopping when he heard Castiel's pained gasps. The call he was expecting was not from Cas, but from Sam.

"Dean…" The angel whimpered and Dean was on alert, his back squared. "Where are you?" Dean asked again, walking over to where he had parked the impala.

"S-she told me that she was coming Dean…" Cas continued, his voice soft and weak. Dean's eyes widened and he felt he could easily snap his phone in half. He stopped, the sounds of children playing innocently behind him bringing him no comfort, nor ease. "…Message to you," Cas finished brokenly. Dean was running now, jumping into the impala.

Amara hurt Cas. Amara was _near Cas._

" _That's not what I asked,_ " Dean tried, his voice worried and high pitched. He jammed the key in the ignition, his hand trembling. The hunter had seen the destruction Amara had caused…The way she had vanquished the angels so quickly had him terrified. Cas could not go near her—should not be within ten feet of her!

"…following me, I think," Cas whispered, Dean barely catching it. Dean heard the sound of gruff rustling and the familiar sound of feet shuffling. Cas was running again, his breath haggard. "…Mouse…I'm the _mouse_ …"

"Cas!?" Dean roared, truly frightened when Cas' breaths became more erratic—more terrified than Dean had ever heard before. Castiel was frightened—rightfully so. Dean could not drive fast enough, just as he could not locate Cas' location fast enough. God, where was Sam when he need him?!

Dean's stomach dropped when he heard the sounds of Cas falling, sounds of crunching and gasping. He could envision Cas scrambling upon the dirt, his trench coat trapping him as twigs and rocks scrapped at his palms—dug into his skin. Dean almost snapped the steering wheel, stomping on the breaks. He almost wrecked. Dean was frozen, back squared and green eyes wide as he listened to the horror on the other end of the phone: it was silent. Cas was no longer gasping, no longer shuffling…Nothing.

His phone blinked blue, indicating that Cas' location was found: Missouri, Mark Twain National Park. A little too close to home. Dean blinked and changed gears robotically, his phone still glued to his ear.

As he drove Dean expected to hear another sound—something, but all he got was the call being dropped. As the phone buzzed in his ear, his heart plummeted further down into his stomach. He dropped the phone, his fingers cold. He needed to call Sam, but his fingers didn't want to move.

It was daylight still…afternoon. Dean had already guessed that Sam had gone ahead and met with Lucifer, despite his warning. However, it was Dean's fault that he hadn't made it…Amara had stopped him just as she had Cas.

Quick as lighting she was, unpredictable and more powerful than anything Dean could ever hope to see. He was terrified of her, but even more for Cas. That was what caused him to momentarily close his eyes and reach out to her, testing whatever 'bond' she claimed they shared. He begged her to not hurt Cas, whispered it—begged it—and then a miracle happened: Cas appeared in the car, bloodied and unconscious. Dean cursed and swerved to the side of the road, almost running into a speed limit sign.

"Holy shit, _Cas_ ," Dean gasped and his hands went to his friend's head, warm blood soaking them. "Hey, hey!" Dean gasped as Cas' eyes fluttered behind closed lids. Dean let out a sharp breath, relieved he was alive. As cut up and bruised as he was, he was whole. Dean let his eyes trail down his bloodied body, sucking in a breath when he saw what looked to be seared marks into the angel's limp chest. Dean tore his shirt apart, his fingers freezing along with his heart at the words he found:

 _I'm coming_.

They were brutal, large, and still bleeding; the phrase seared into the tanned flesh of Cas' vessel.

"…Coming, Dean." Dean jumped, his fingers pulling away from Cas' torn flesh. Cas' blue eyes bore into his green ones. "…Amara is coming." Dean could only nod, the hunter not knowing what to say or do. Cas gripped his hands, his eyes budding with tears. "Sam…where is Sam?" The angel gasped, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"…Told me he was lost…Down, down, gone where he shouldn't." Dean's stomach hurt again, his body trembling alongside Cas' own. Cas gripped onto onto the lapels of Dean's suit, fingers trembling. "… _Cage_ ," The angel whispered to him like a sin, his lips trembling. He passed out then, falling into Dean's opened, stiff, arms. Dean could not move. Could not breathe. Sam was lost. All hope was lost.


	2. His Promise

**A/N: I literally have no excuse for this than pure destiel whump and my own personal torment. So, yeah, this is me dabbling with destiel haha. Also, this helped clear up some of the writer's block my damned finals had torn from me. ; ~ ;**

* * *

"C'mon man," Dean whispered, practically begged, the hunter pushing back Castiel's sweaty hair. "You need to stop bleeding…can't you stop bleeding?" Cas didn't reply as he was unconscious yet again. It was solemn fact that Castiel couldn't heal himself, bringing Dean more worry. It was Amara's work—the work of a God. Cas was as weak as a human, and he was still bleeding through the white bandage Dean had wrapped around his chest. He kept going in and out of consciousness, the blood loss taking a huge toll on his vessel.

Dean frowned deeply, his fingers idly carding through his friend's hair. It was intimate—too intimate for the likings of Dean Winchester but he didn't care anymore. He was scared…so scared.

Amara had answered his prayer…She had willingly given Castiel over to him, no questions asked. However, Dean couldn't help but feel like a mouse in a trap…

… _Mouse…I'm the mouse…_

Dean's fingers tightened their hold of Castiel's rogue locks, the angel's wince the only thing bringing him to his senses. "I'm sorry," He murmured and smoothed Cas' hair back down, the angel's eyebrows furrowed as if he were in a nightmare.

To be honest, they all were in a nightmare.

Dean couldn't get hold of Sam, his younger brother's cellphone not going through…

 _I'm sorry, the number you are currently trying to call is either out of order, or no longer in service. Please hang up and try again later._

Dean gulped just thinking about it, his fingers trembling upon Cas' sweaty skin. The angel stirred, his eyes opening in tiny slits.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, the name barely a whisper. Dean's eyes widened and he forced a stiff smile.

"Hey bud," The hunter said, his voice rough. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to sit up, Dean helping him plop up against an equally sweaty pillow. The angel looked around as if in a daze, wincing when his chest roared in protest. He about crippled over in pain, Dean catching him in the nick of time.

"Whoa there," Dean huffed. "You've lost a lot of blood; too much blood. If you were human you'd probably be in a coma…or worse." Cas tried to focus on his friend's words, on him, but his vision kept going in and out of focus, his vessel seemingly on the verge of destruction.

"I am no man," The angel murmured unhelpfully and Dean rolled his eyes.

"No shit there, Eowyn." Cas looked even more confused, his head cocking to the side, a small smile cracking through his pain.

"…Even now you jest, even in such darkness." Cas' smile fell as his fingers pressed against the words engraved in his chest, Dean frowning deeply.

"What were you doing, Cas? Alone?" The injured angel looked at his friend softly, a twinge of fear deeply embedded in his ocean blue eyes.

"I heard angels…" Cas looked away, as if ashamed. "They were plotting against Amara…I wanted to check it out—"

"—No Cas," Dean said quickly—too quickly. "They were annihilated by Amara; completely and utterly destroyed. You cannot go near her— _ever_." Dean's eyes were wide with fear and Castiel's thigh throbbed where Dean had grasped onto it, the hunter's hand trembling in ways that reminded the angel of the broken man he had saved from Hell.

"Dean," Cas said softly, his hand coming to rest over Dean's own. Dean didn't pull away, and the tremors lessened. "I would be a liar to say I am not afraid…I have never felt so small. She came so quickly. I-I…" Cas stopped, his voice cracking. He closed his eyes, feeling Dean's boring into him. Suddenly Cas' back stiffened straight as a rod, his eyes opening wider than Dean had ever seen before—like he remembered something greater than anything else in the whole world—Dean's world.

" _Sam_ ," Castiel breathed and Dean's life seemed to be tearing apart at the seams. With that one word Dean was visibly shaking. "Where has he gone? It's so dark…so _cold_ , Dean." The angel gripped onto Dean's upper arms, the hunter sure that he was the one holding them both up.

"I-I made a mistake," Dean croaked and Cas' eyes widened impossibly wider, the blue teary. "It is all my _fault.._.I told him to wait—wait for me, but _Amara_ …" Dean gulped, hot tears flowing down his face unashamed, raw. "…Oh-oh _God._ What do I do? God, _what am I supposed to do_?" Dean buckled in on himself, the wounded angel shocked to find Dean Winchester upon his knees before him, his face hung low and fingers clinging onto his dirty trench coat.

Cas looked down at him in horror, his pains forgotten as Dean's wellbeing overcame his own. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, embracing him as tight as his wounds would allow. "Dean, _Dean_ ," The angel practically sang, his hands rubbing and soothing the best that they could, feeling how Dean's muscles and bones trembled beneath them. The only sounds that Dean could muster were the most tormented sounds a human could ever produce, on par with the sounds of tormented souls in Hell itself.

Castiel wanted it to stop. He _needed_ it to stop.

The angel buried his face into the crook of Dean's shoulder, his eyes making a wet mess of the hunter's suit. "…I'll save him," Cas promised him, pressing his lips into Dean's damp hair. "I will do whatever it takes to bring him back." The only answer he received was the tightened grip on his trench coat, and the feel of hot blood gushing into the white gauze upon his chest.

It was enough. It was enough to have anger flow through him sharp as any blade.

Castiel had promised himself long ago that he would never allow Dean to ever revert to the tormented soul he had witnessed writhing in perdition. This Dean was awfully close…So close that his grace cried out in horror. So close that Dean's shoulder glowed a light heavenly blue beneath his thick suit. Dean no doubt felt it, their connection, for his hand had released Castiel's coat to brush against the rough fabric, the itch terrible.

Castiel's eyes glowed Heaven's blue, his promise bright within his eyes. His stomach protested as his grace tried to stitch it back together. He closed his eyes, his eyelashes wet.

He would save Dean's world, even if it meant severing his own.


End file.
